1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to garment support devices and more particularly pertains to a new garment support device for holding an outer garment in a suspended position relative to an inner garment.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an inner garment having a waistband and a pair of leg openings. A support loop is coupled to the inner garment. An outer garment has a top edge and a pair of leg portions extending downwardly from the top edge. A first strap has a first end, a second end, and a medial portion extending between the first end and the second end. The first end of the first strap is coupled to the outer garment. The medial portion of the first strap extends through the support loop. The second end is coupled to the outer garment whereby the top edge of the outer garment is supported by the first strap in spaced relationship to the waistband of the inner garment.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.